Conventional food delivery systems for airplane passengers prepackage predetermined orders into discrete packages that, once on the plane, are selected by passengers. For example, after boarding an airplane, a passenger will be given a choice between a vegetarian meal and a standard meal. While these systems minimized time requirements for reloading an airplane prior to a flight, they have several drawbacks, including the inability to handle customized food orders, possibly inaccuracy of matching a passenger's choices to the available food or beverage, and the like. Beyond providing a choice to passengers of two or three preset orders, individually customized food orders, such as those selected by the passenger prior to boarding an airplane, were not considered possible by the food delivery industry.